Blueberry Hustle
by ghost509
Summary: Judy's caught being naughty with Nick by Clawhauser. Now she has to do something rather odd in order for Clawhauser to not tell Bogo what she and Nick did. What was the request? How will it benefit him? Is it all a set up by Nick? Find out, as the story continues...fir another chapter.
**(I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. My new beta reader (Irual) who is a great writer with 10 stories for DarkWing Duck and 1 Zootopia story, with more to come, has a life of their own. They have a job, and may or may not go to school, so I'm on their time. So, please go check them out, read their the stories, whatever you wanna do that's nice. But I do have good news. I have at least two other stories for Zootopia, both are dark, gritty, and possibly more sexual. They each give Lionheart a larger role then any story I have, and one even has a "love triangle". Now I just want to address two things before I end this long ass note. 1: If any of you do actually read these notes, could you all tell me somehow? I just want to know either or not I'm wasting my time writing these. 2: In order to make these stories, I need an OC for each. Preferably a male wolf, one that just became a police officer, and one whose been a CIA Agent for a long time. Maybe it can be a contest, and the ones' I pick I'll use, give credit to those who made them, and I don't know, write a story idea they have? Anyway, hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

For Judy, it was easy to read people. Body movements, the way their eyes moved while talking, even their tone of voice could help deduce what they were thinking or planning on doing...Buuut if you were Benjamin Clawhauser, you were safe. In some cases he seemed excited over nothing, and some he seemed excited over the wrong reason.

You see, Judy walked through the doors of the ZPD like every morning. And, like every morning, Officer Clawhauser was sitting at his reception desk, giggling excitedly over something that showed on the computer monitor that was on said desk.

"Whatcha watching Ben?" Clawhauser jumped in his seat, before hugging the computer to his stomach.

"O-Oh, h-hi Judy!" Benjamin exclaimed, laughing nervously as Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hi? So, like just asked, whatcha watching?" This caused Clawhauser to sit back down and start giggling again. "Am I missing something?"

"Well, kind of..."

"Which is?"

"Judy, honey, you do realize there are cameras in the storage room. Right?" Ben asked. Judy's eyes widened, and she felt her face and ears start to burn.

"Y-Yeah. A-And?"

"Well..." Clawhauser looked around, just to make sure they were alone in the lobby. He turned the screen to her, showing a gray video of the storage room. He hit the play button with his mouse, and the video started to play. A few seconds in and nothing interesting happened yet. Until Nick and Judy walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

 _"There, peace and quiet at last." Judy sighed happily._

 _"An reason we're in here?" Nick asked, giving his usual sly smirk and half lidded gaze._

Judy's eyes widened in terror as the video continued to play, while Benjamin quietly snickered.

 _"Don't play coy with me. You know **exactly** why I brought you here. Hmm, in fact it **was** your idea." She informed with a mischievous smile, her own eyes half lidded._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick said innocently, but the look in his eyes contradicted that statement._

 _Judy giggled and walked up to him. She grabbed his tie, slowly whirled it around her paw, before pulling it, and Nick down to her eye level._

 _"Then let me help you remember." She whispered, before she kissed him. It started out soft and gentle, tender and explorative, like how it usually starts. But soon it became more passionate. One second both of their feet were on the floor, the next Judy was pressed against one of the walls, her legs wrapped tightly around Nick's waist. Soon their shirts were torn off(literally), moans started to escape somewhere in the haze of pleasure. The sounds of something unzipping could be heard._

Clawhauser paused the video before it could become more heated. His head was in his hand, and elbow on the desk as he stared at Judy. It looked like she just wanted to drop right there and die out of embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I-" She didn't what to say. What could she say?

"Yeeah, and the policy states that if anything like this were to happen, then I'm ordered to report this to the Chief." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Clawhauser please, please, please, _please_ don't show Chief Bogo! I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ben grinned, causing Judy to gulp. "Well, you know that new brand of lipstick that Gazelle endorses?"

"Lipstick by Nature?"

 _Queue a poster showing Gazelle holding a white v box filled with lipstick with different colors. She held a blue one in her hoof, and her lips were blue from it._

"What about it?"

"Well, I want you to pick up 'Blueberry Hustle' after work. Tomorrow the entire force will be here in the lobby, and I want you to come here and wear it."

"Ok? Is that it?" Wearing lipstick to work? That was a rather odd request. But hey, it couldn't get any worse, right?

"Nope. I want you to Nick a big ole' kiss, smack dab on the lips, in front of _everybody_." Benjamin grinned at the confused look Judy gave him.

How would kissing Nick with blue lipstick in front of every officer benefit Clawhauser? But she had to look on the bright side. Kissing Nick is better then Clawhauser telling Bogo what they had did. But she still did have a question.

"How will this benefit you?"

"Oh believe me Officer Hopps, this will benefit me more then you think." Still rather confused, Judy nodded and made her way to the bullpen. She was so confused, and even worried that she didn't notice what else Ben had said. "Consider us even Nick!"

* * *

 **(So, I planned on making this a one-shot, but I wanted to post _something_ , due to not updating anything in what, a week? More Then Just Partners will be updated soon, I think. Irual is helping me with chapter by adding some stuff and possibly getting rid of stuff, you know, to further improve the story for everyone. Irual will also be helping with future stuff so thank them and like I said, check their stories out because I've read a few and they're good, in my opinion of course because everyone has a different opinion. Also if you're reading this and didn't read the note at the top, please give that a read. Because I could use help for other Zootopia stories I plan on doing.**


End file.
